percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Trevor Nesia
Trevor James Nesia '''(in Ancient Greek) is a main character and sometimes narrator of the fan-made story, The Life of Dakota Jackson. He is the son of Zeus and boyfriend of Dakota Jackson Early Life Trevor was raised with his mother in Manhattan. When he was youg he met Heidi di Angelo, Paul Hoit and Dakota Jackson. They all went to school together and Trevor developed a crush on Dakota which would eventually turn out to them dating. When Trevor was 11 he was taken up to Oympus before recivieing his second quest where his father (Zeus) entrusted a mini-lightning bolt to him, telling him to use it only when it was life or death. In The Life of Dakota Jackson ''WARNING: SPOILERS!!! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE STORY OR HAVE NOT FINISHED IT AND YOU WANT IT TO REMAIN A SURPRISE THEN DO NOT READ THIS NEXT PARAGRAPH!!!!' In TLoDJ he is a main character. He is in his 5th year at Camp Half-Blood. One day he was intrupted in his archery class by a ''BANG! ''He helped fight against Kronos but they lost. Kronos peticuly hated Trevor for him being the son of Zeus and all. Trevor talked his way into Kronos's army, hoping to get infomation if Kronos won against the gods. He later helped Dakota fight Kronos only to be injuered He is also there when Dakota reveals to the gods that her parents are Percy and Annabeth. Romance Ever since he was 10, Trevor has had a crush on Dakota. He got the guts to ask her to the fire works one year and they have been going together ever since. He also asked her to the year 11 prom, which she said yes to. At the end of TLoDJ they are going out. Enemies Most of his enemies were made by him being the son of Zeus and boyfriend of Dakota. He also hates the Ares campers aswell as Artemis's hunters after they smashed him at capture the flag. He is also disliked by Hera, for being Zeus's son from another woman. Awkward!!! Known Friends *Dakota Jackson *Heidi di Angelo *Paul Hoit *Leo Jackson *All of the Apollo campers *Apollo *Peresphone Personality Trevor is a fun loving guy. He finds it hard to be serious but can be if needed. For hiim it is hard to resist the temtation of power but Dakota can stop him without force. He has a romantic side to him which is rarly used around people exept Dakota. Powers *Trevor is an extremely powerful half-blood and is on par in strength with Dakota and Heidi because they are also children of the Big Three. *Trevor can send powerful amounts of static shock throughout another person's body on contact. *Things that belong to his father's domain can do as he asks. *Trevor has a strong leadership quality which is possibly a result of being the son of Zeus. *Trevor has electrokinesis (control over electricity and lightning) due to Zeus, the god of lightning, being his father. *Trevor has dyslexia like all other demigods. This is because his brain is made to interpret ancient Greek. *Trevor has ADHD like all other demigods. This is to heighten his battle reflexes. Appearence Trevor has black hair and electric blue eyes. He has a mildly strong build up. He has smile lines and freckles. He likes to wear bright colours, like yellow and white (although he often gets them dirty!) He likes jeans and blue converses. Note If you think some of this infomation is wrong please don't jump to the conclusion that the person who made this page Fan'o'Stuff (me) made it up. I happen to be best friends with the author of this story and the characters (excluding those made by Rick Riodarn) 101EmilyRox. Even though she has not uploaded all of the story (when I am writting this) she has told me about each character and she has shown me the draft of her story. I have also been given the rights to this story. Fan'o'Stuff was Here 09:22, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Category:Males Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Character Page